


Is green my color?

by Cock_Zero



Series: The Lingerie Fics [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Lace Panties, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank surprises Gerard on their anniversary with some new lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is green my color?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon for their birthday, patrick-vaughn-stump, and toxicbullet-killjoy for giving me the idea.
> 
>  
> 
> [Frank's outfit](http://cock-zero.tumblr.com/post/57821171474)
> 
>  
> 
> Pro-rev era, I guess, if you need visuals

The key turned in the lock, the soft click letting Gerard know it was unlocked, and the door opened. He walked into the small house he owned with his fiancé, closing the door behind him and toeing off his shoes before he noticed small red patches on the cream colored carpet. He stopped, brain instantly supplying ‘It’s blood! Frank is dead and the murderer is still in the house!’ before he realized the splotches were red rose petals.

“The fuck?” he mumbled, waking over and crouching down at the closest petal. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, feeling the rough texture. They weren’t even real rose petals but those fake ‘satin’ones. He wondered where Frank even got them.

Standing back up, Gerard let the petal float to the floor as he moved slowly down the hall. The bedroom door was open just a crack and a soft, almost flickering, light was seeping through.

“Frank?” he called through, pushing open the door. A soft hum answered him and he paused in the door way.

Frank was on his knees on top of the deep red bedspread in a black and dark green corset that Gerard had never seen before. The panties he wore appeared to be new as well, the deep green lace just this side of see through and stretched tight over his already hard cock. A black garter belt and fishnet thigh highs (that Gerard was more than familiar with) completed the look and he was blown away.

The lit candles scattered around the room gave off a subtle lavender scent and Gerard took a deep breath. “Wow, Frank, I-when did you plan this?” he asked, stepping forward into the room. “I thought. I mean, we already have plans for this weekend.”

“I know,” Frank replied, sitting back on his heels. Gerard caught a glimpse of shiny black and he swallowed thickly. “I just wanted to do something special on our actual anniversary, too.”

“How long have you been planning this,” Gerard asked. He walked over to the bed and crawled up to Frank.

Frank hummed, pouting his lips for a moment as he thought. “Three weeks, I think,” he said. “Do you like it? I’ve never worn green before so I didn’t know if it would look good on me ‘cause I know how much you love the red satin. But, I mean, this one was on sale and the sales lady said it brought out my eye color and I couldn’t resist since it had the matching panties and-“

“Frank,” Gerard said, cutting him off and getting a wide eyed stare. “Shut up. It looks perfect on you.”

“Thanks,” Frank grinned. He pushed his hips forward when Gerard stroked the lace covering them.

Gerard pushed him back, forcing Frank to change position and lie on the bed. He crawled in between Frank’s spread legs, hands sliding up the fishnets, over the stretched lace and pressing down on Frank’s cock, earning a low groan. “So perfect,” Gerard purred.

He leaned back, resting his hands on Frank’s knees, and took the view in for a moment. Frank’s panties were just biting into the extra flesh at his hips and Gerard licked his lips. The shoes were shiny and black heels and he had a feeling Frank put them on after he got on the bed because there was no way he could walk in them. The corset looked loosely laced and Frank was squirming under his gaze.

He finally leaned back down, Frank’s arms wrapping around his back and holding him tight as they kissed. Gerard’s arms bracketed his head, keeping his body from crushing Frank’s.

Frank grabbed at Gerard’s thin t-shirt, tugging it up and over his head, leaving his hair a mess. He rushed back up for another kiss, biting Gerard’s lip roughly and pulling. 

Gerard pushed himself up, breaking the kiss and holding Frank to the bed as he whined. He traced his fingers down the corset, feeling the coarseness of the lace. Sitting up on his heels, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of the panties, slowly working them off and tossing them to the floor. 

Frank whined again, low in his throat when Gerard licked a thick stripe up his dick. He pushed his hips up and groaned as Gerard took the head into his mouth, working his tongue over the slit. Frank carded his fingers through Gerard’s hair, yanking on it when he teased too much. His legs were grasped and pushed back to his chest when Gerard slid farther down the bed, tonguing behind Frank’s balls. He arched his back and moaned when Gerard licked his asshole, pressing his tongue just inside before moving back and licking his fingers. He slipped one in Frank’s ass, wiggling it and stroking his prostate.

“What did you have in mind,” Gerard purred. He propped Frank’s thighs on his shoulders and watched his face.

“Fuck-um, rim me, fucking,” Frank choked out. “God, let me ride your fucking face,” he said, shuddering out a moan.

Gerard grinned, pulling his finger out of Frank and setting his legs back on the bed. Frank kicked his heels off and hurried into position; on his knees, legs spread, and hands on the headboard behind him. Gerard lay on his back and moved underneath Frank, grabbing his hips and pulling his ass down to meet his mouth.

Frank was caught slightly off guard and he tightened his fingers on the metal, holding himself up. He could feel the light stubble dusting Gerard’s chin scratch at his balls and he shivered. “Fuck.” 

He gasped when Gerard’s tongue pressed in farther, his hands squeezing the headboard and thighs shaking underneath him. Gerard always knew how to make him fall apart and how to keep him on the edge and he was using every tactic he had. 

His fingers kneaded at Frank’s thighs, pulling him lower as Frank rocked his body slowly. He grabbed his cock, still slick with Gerard’s spit, and stroked it slowly, keeping in time with his hips.

Gerard worked two fingers into Frank, stretching him open and thrusting them as he licked. It drove Frank crazy. 

He gasped, his head thrown back and hips jerking forward. He was close and Gerard knew it. He was keeping him at the edge and Frank moaned, loud and obscene. He thumbed over his slit, pressed just under the head of his cock and tried to hold himself off. Gerard’s fingers thrusted deeper into him and he kissed at Frank’s thigh before biting the flesh.

Frank jumped, his orgasm hitting him suddenly as he moaned, legs shaking and body curled forward. He came in a shaking mess and it streaked across Gerard’s chest. He let go of the headboard and placed his clean hand on the bed, crawling off of Gerard and laying on his back.

He closed his eyes and breathed, wiping his hand on the small towel he left near the edge of the bed (never hurts to be prepared for a mess). When he opened them, Gerard was straddling his waist, the rest of his clothes on the floor with his shirt.

Frank propped himself on his elbows, mouth open and tongue darting out as Gerard jerked himself off. He licked the tip when it was close enough only to have Gerard pull back. He knew it wouldn’t take long for Gerard to come; he always got worked up when he got Frank off. Frank surged forward, sucking the tip of Gerard’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue as Gerard pumped it. 

Gerard’s legs started to shake slightly and he ran his fingers through Frank’s hair, holding him in place. He came seconds later, the salty bitterness leaving a bad taste in Frank’s mouth as he swallowed. He pulled away, the remaining cum hitting Frank’s lips and chin, dripping down onto the corset and staining the green a near black. He watched Frank lick his lips, trying to reach his chin with his tongue as he moved to sit next to him, grabbing the towel and cleaning himself.

He wiped Frank’s face, removing any cum he couldn’t reach and tried to clean the corset. “That doesn’t need dry cleaning, does it?” he asked, tossing the towel to the floor.

“Nah, they said it can be hand washed,” Frank replied, lying back on the bed and smiling.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t want think about what they’d think if they saw the stain.”

Frank laughed, “Yeah that would be a little awkward. Not to mention, they know you’re gay and a corset is a chick item.”

Gerard nodded, fingers rubbing up and down Frank’s thigh. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“I don’t know, it’s your night to cook. So go cook me a five star meal, mister ‘I’m a better chef than you’.”

Gerard grumbled something and rolled off the bed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the dresser and left as Frank was standing up to get dressed.


End file.
